


Cerulean

by sarahphym



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahphym/pseuds/sarahphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinto Weekend Getaway Challenge: one word prompt: <i>cerulean</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean

Chris thumbed a page over, the crisp edge scraping as Zach watched him, his head bent low, eyes looking over his glasses at the yellow page. Even at this angle, Zach can see the cerulean glint of his eyes flickering over the colorful illustrations in the book. Chris’s mouth parted as he mouthed the words he read, scanning over the intricate edges of the pages and flipping through more of the book. Zach’s heart warmed and his shoulders un-tensed from seeing the clear appreciation Chris was showing for his birthday gift. Zach had found the collection of recently discovered German fairy tales that had been illustrated across every page, not children’s story in style, but more like an illuminated manuscript. Sometimes the words blended into the illustrations themselves, and paragraph shapes took on shapes of their own to tell the stories. Chris eventually looked back up at him with an open-mouthed smile, “This is fantastic, I can’t wait to read this.” He shut the book, thumb holding the page he was browsing, and he looked back down at the book, rubbing his right hand over the back cover which was embossed in a fine pattern of trees and leaves. “Thank you so much. Where the hell did you get it?”


End file.
